kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!
Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! is the theatrical film adaptation of the Kamen Rider TV series directed by Takao Nagaishi and written by Yasuko Kobayashi. The movie takes place between episodes 27 and 28 of the series, featuring the Den-Liner and its passengers travel as far back as the Edo period of Japan. The film is produced by Ishimori Productions and Toei, the producers of all the previous television series and films under the Kamen Rider. Following the tradition of all Heisei Kamen Rider movies, it is a double bill with 2007's Super Sentai movie, Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hou-Hou! Hong Kong Decisive Battle, both of which premiered on August 4, 2007. The film's title is translated into English as both Masked Rider Den-O The Movie: I'm Born! and I'll be born! on the initial collector's pack DVD release. During its first week at the theaters, the movie came in 4th place and was the highest selling Japanese production of the week. Synopsis As shown in episode 27, Ryotaro pursues the Molech Imagin to May 8, 2000. Though Den-O Sword Form destroys the Molech Imagin, the Imagin fulfilled his mission as the Den-Liner ends up hijacked by the rest of the Imagin led by a rogue Kamen Rider named Kamen Rider Gaoh. After stealing Owner's Master Pass and trapping Urataros and Kintaros, Gaoh forces the Den-Liner to travel back in time via "God's Line" to the Edo Period of Japan so he can retrieve the legendary God's Train, the Gaoh-Liner. Trapped in 2000, Ryotaro and Hana encounter Ryotaro's younger self at age 10 as well as their old friend, the Imagin Sieg. In order to prevent confusion between the two incarnations of Ryotaro, they call the younger one "Kotaro". By the time Yuto finds them, Ryotaro has lost his memory of everything related to Den-O and as a result, Momotaros cannot possess him, forced to take Kotaro as a host instead. However, Sieg's special talents allow him to still possess Ryotaro, offering his aid when the gang uses Zero-Liner to pursue Gaoh, with Kotaro joining them. After being sent into the Mesozoic period by Gaoh, the gang arrived in the Edo Era and get Senhime's aid in sneaking into the camp of Yukimura Sanada, who is aiding Gaoh. Though the reunited Tarōs defeat Sanada's ninjas, Gaoh succeeds in obtaining the Gaoh-Liner and travels forward to December 26, 1988, the day Ryotaro was born, to make a example out of Ryotaro. Ryotaro and Momotaros are forced to fight him and band on his own until Yuto arrives with the past Ryotaros he borrowed for the "Climax Scene". After the long battle, the Den-Os and Zeronos emerge victorious as Gaoh is destroyed by Sword Form. On the return trip back to his own time, the Den-Liner comes across Ryotaro's old house as Ryotaro finally gets to see the face of his parents for the first and last time. Sieg and Kotaro also return to their respective timelines as well, resuming their places in history. When Ryotaro returns to the present, he finds a drawing of his parents in the picture frame where the original photo once was. Characters Characters from the TV series * Ryotaro Nogami/ Kamen Rider Den-O (野上 良太郎／仮面ライダー電王, Nogami Ryōtarō/Kamen Raidā Den'ō?): - Once again gets access to. It was lost when Sieg had to be sent back in time to 1997, but he is retrieved to aid Ryotaro in the Tarōs' absence. * Hana (ハナ, Hana?) * Naomi (ナオミ, Naomi?) * Owner (オーナー, Ōnā?): - In the trailer, he reveals the existence of God's Line, a railway in time that allows travelers with a Master Pass to venture on it to go to any time period. *Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos (桜井 侑斗／仮面ライダーゼロノス, Sakurai Yūto/Kamen Raidā Zeronosu?) Movie-exclusive characters * Gaoh/Kamen Rider Gaoh (牙王／仮面ライダー牙王（ガオウ）, Gaō/Kamen Raidā Gaō?): - He is a king of bandits from the Warring States era and leads a troop of Imagin with which he plans on using to take over the Den-Liner. On his journey, he also obtains Yukimura's help in unearthing the Gaoh-Liner. His main goal is to take over all of time and space. * Senhime (千姫?): - A Japanese historical figure, the daughter of shogun Tokugawa Hidetada. * Sanada Yukimura (真田 幸村?) - A Japanese historical figure, a samurai and son of the Sengoku period Daimyo Sanada Masayuki. Yukimura a unwilling aid to Gaoh in unearthing the Gaoh-Liner with the aid of his Ninja Corps. * Sasuke (佐助, Sasuke?): - Yukimura's subordinate, sent after Ryotaro on Yukimura's orders from Gaoh. * Saizō (才蔵, Saizō?): - Yukimura's subordinate, he escorts Senhime to Toyotomi Hideyori's place. * Kotaro/Kamen Rider Mini Den-O (小太郎／仮面ライダーミニ電王, Kotarō/Kamen Raidā Mini Den'ō?): - Ryotaro's younger self at age 10 that joins the Den-Liner group in fighting Gaoh and his Imagin underlings. The Tarōs can also possess him due to their contracts with Ryotaro which extend into the past. Momotaros does so and allows Kotaro to become Mini Den-O Sword Form. * Shinichi Nogami (野上 真一, Nogami Shin'ichi?): - The father of Airi and Ryotaro. 33 years old. * Kayoko Nogami (野上 加世子, Nogami Kayoko?): - The mother of Airi and Ryotaro. 31 years old. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : of Run&Gun * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Den-O Sword Form/Momotaros, Den-O Wing Form: *Den-O Rod Form/Urataros: *Den-O Ax Form/Kintaros: *Den-O Gun Form/Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb, Kamen Rider Gaoh: *Sieg: *Mini Den-O: and Takuya Mizoguchi Songs ;Theme song **Lyrics, Composition, & Arrangement: **Artist: 175R ;Insert song *"Climax Jump HIPHOP ver." **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Singers: ;Other songs *"Double-Action GAOH form" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE **Arrangement: Shūhei Naruse **Artist: Gaoh (Hiroyuki Watanabe) * *:This song was not utilized in the theatrical release of the film but was placed on its soundtrack. It was also placed in the Final Cut Version DVD release. *"Double-Action Wing form" **Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Ryotaro Nogami & Sieg (Takeru Satoh & Shin-ichiro Miki) * *:This song was not utilized in the theatrical release but was used in the Final Cut Version. It also plays during Sieg's appearance in the final episode of the TV series. DVD releases The movie was initially released on DVD in Japan on January 28, 2008, in a normal edition and a that came with a bonus disc. On May 21, 2008, the version will be released which contains 12 minutes of unreleased footage, the Momotaros's Summer Vacation short, and a special release CD with "Double-Action Wing form" and "Double-Action Wing form Ver." on it. References External links *Den-O-Movie.jp - Official website for Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! (Inactive) *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/den-o/index.asp?action=category&key=movie Toei's Blog postings for Den-O: I'm Born!] Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Den-O